1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arson and forensic scanners as well as hydrocarbon gas detectors with detachable collector cones. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable detection instrument being a flashlight type apparatus with an array of LEDs including multicolored, white and ultraviolet LEDs with a hydrocarbon gas detector and a readily detachable collector cone with three different removable magnifier lenses as well as a kit assembly for arson and forensic investigations.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,726 to Hirosawa et al. is directed to a gas detecting device for detecting alcohol fumes. The device of Hirosawa et al. has a tubular body with a gas inlet aperture and a battery-actuated suction fan for aspirating the gas over a gas-sensitive semiconductor element. The device also has an indicator lamp for emitting a signal in response to the semiconductor element sensing the presence of alcoholic fumes. The device is used primarily by a police officer to examine an operator of an automobile to determine the operator's level of intoxication.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,821 to Yokoyama et al. flashlight shaped gas detecting device is described. The device is utilized for detecting liquor contained in expired gas of driver of a car. There is an inlet described for sucking expired gas of an object person and an air blower for attracting the expired gas. A gas detecting element detects the liquor in the expired gas. The device further includes an illuminating section. The device provides two functions. It illuminates and detects. Accordingly, the device eliminates the need to hold a flashlight and a gas detecting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,821 to LeZotte is a flashlight that has a light source and a detector. The detector detects emissions from the surroundings. The flashlight includes a speaker for outputting a tone. The tone has a frequency that is dependent on illuminates of a series of LED elements representing intensity of electromagnetic emissions. In one of the described embodiments, the flashlight includes infrared detectors for detecting infrared thermal emissions. The flashlight is designed to supplement a conventional flashlight in order to assist police officers and emergency personal to discover the whereabouts of a suspect at night in thick vegetation.
United States Patent Application No. US 2002/0093649 to Brass illustrates and describes a flashlight shaped apparatus with at least one LED emitting near ultraviolet or ultraviolet radiation to excite a luminescent material for non-destructive fault detection. In other words, the apparatus uses light sources and dyes to locate faults in machinery. The dye is poured into a system such as an air conditioning unit and the LED emits ultraviolet radiation in a range of 385 to 465 nanometers to luminate areas where faults such as leaks or stress fractures may be in the air conditioning unit.
United States Patent Application No. US 2002/0223342 to Kilpstein et al. shows and describes a flashlight device with a plurality of lamps that have light emitting diodes for producing radiation suitable to excite fluorescent materials. The device is used for detecting leaks in systems such as refrigeration systems wherein the fluorescent materials is placed in the refrigeration system having fluid under pressure. The fluorescent material becomes a gas that can be seen by the device with the lamps in order to detect leaks.
None of the noted prior art flashlight type devices can detect trace amounts of forensic evidence such as fingerprints, semen, saliva, or blood days after an incident and with the gas/hydrocarbon sensor trace amounts of accelerants can be detected days after a fire. Accordingly, a need exists for a portable flashlight shaped detector that can be utilized for forensic and arson investigations.